Rumah 12
by Blacklist Name
Summary: Rumah kontrakan yang ditinggal Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal, memang nyaman. Namun, tidak dengan para pemiliknya yang selalu membuat keributan./ "INI SIAPA YANG NYIMPEN SAMPAH DIATAS DISPENSER, SIH!" [DISCONTINUE]
1. chapter 1

Sayup-sayup terdengar dari para penduduk komplek Pulau Rintis Estate, rumah kontrakan yang berjejer sama dan sering ditinggali oleh para mahasiswa itu menyatakan bahwa rumah nomor 12 lah yang terbaik.

Lahan strategis, berada di tengah-tengah, dekat dengan taman, pencahayaan mataharinya bagus, saluran air bagus, dan membuat nyaman penghuninya juga.

Rumah tipe minimalis dengan gaya khas modern dan pas untuk dihuni dua sampai 4 orang, Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal, menempati tempat itu.

Kalian masih ingat mereka kan? Tiga pemuda yang termasuk member _superhero_ yang sangat berjaya di masanya, sering memberantas kejahatan hingga menyalamatkan galaksi. Tapi bergantung dari itu semua, kini masa itu sudah habis. Dan sudah waktunya para pemuda tersebut menjalani kehidupan normal. Dengan salah satunya, menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

"Kalian lagi?! Aku ingin menghabiskan hidup di bumi, tapi mengapa harus bertemu kalian lagi, sih!" -Fang

"Aku hanya ingin pemandangan baru, bukan pemandangan wajah kalian." -Boboiboy

"Aku ingin menghancurkan rumah ini sekarang." -Gopal

Bayangkanlah tiga tokoh itu tinggal bersama untuk 4 tahun kedepan lamanya. Melaburkan keinginan mereka, untuk melangkah menuju hal baru, dan bertemu orang-orang baru pula. Namun seakan dipermainkan takdir, mengharuskan mereka kembali bersama.

Fang si tukang bebersih, Gopal yang jorok, dan Boboiboy si pelupa tingkat akut dalam hal menyimpan barang.

Dan ini beberapa kisah mereka tinggal dalam satu atap.

 **Blacklist Name Present :**

 **Rumah 12**

 _Kenal maka sayang, namun jika tak kenal maka jangan sok kenal_

 **Boboiboy c to Monsta**

...

 **1.** **Sedikit** **Longgar**

Hari ini malam minggu. Fang memilih bersantai di rumah, dengan menonton drama india ditemani sepiring donat lobak merah di atas pahanya.

Drama 'Kalau Dikejar Lari', yang merupakan drama kesukaan Fang yang bila episodenya tertinggal oleh alasan apapun, laki-laki berkacamata itu bisa gila.

Berbeda dengan Gopal yang sedang belanja bulanan menuju supermarket, atau Boboiboy yang rencananya akan pergi malam ini. Katanya ia harus menemui sang kakek untuk membahas sesuatu.

Menyadari makanan di tangannya sudah habis, Fang mengeluh. "Yah, habis." Membuat ia beranjak menuju kulkas untuk mengambil makanan yang lain.

Fang mengabsen setiap hal di dalam lemari pendingin itu. Tapi belum ada yang menarik perhatian matanya. Dan kemudian, suara melengking datang dari atas lantai dua.

"FANG! PAKAIAN YANG KEMARIN KAU CUCI DIMANA?"

Itu Boboiboy. Mendengarnya, namun tatapan Fang masih pada isi kulkas. "ADA DI KAMARKU! AMBIL SAJA!"

"KAU CUCI PAKAIAN SIAPA SAJA?"

"PAKAIAN IBU LURAH! YA KAU PIKIR PAKAIAN SIAPA LAGI?- Ah, aku bisa mati kalau berteriak terus," Fang mengelus tenggorokannya. Untuk beberapa saat fokusnya teralihkan pada Boboiboy. Dan ia hampir lupa dengan tujuan membuka kulkas apa. "Ah iya, apa aku minum susu pisang saja ya?"

"Fang!" Seseorang memanggil namanya lagi, namun berbeda kali ini, suaranya semakin lama semakin dekat seiring dengan suara kaki turun dari tangga.

Kesal, Fang pun melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang selanjutnya "AAAAAA!" membuat Fang refleks menutup mata karena di depannya sudah ada Boboiboy yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam.

"Apa-apaan kau! Pakai dulu bajumu!"

"Lihat dulu dong! Kenapa celana dalamku jadi kedodoran begini?"

Fang mengintip dari selah-selah jarinya. "Kedodoran bagaimana?"

"Lihat saja! Jangan sok suci, kau kan juga punya!"

Fang membenarkan apa kata Boboiboy, lalu membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan mahkluk itu.

"Lihat kan? Besar sekali di pinggangku!"

Dagu Fang hampir terjatuh kelantai, melihat temannya yang memakai celana kedodoran, sangat tidak cocok.

Fang tergelak. "Kau seperti tuyul! Hahahahahahahah!"

"Ih! Ini pasti kerjaanmu! Kau sengaja ya, membuat celana dalamku jadi kebesaran begini?"

Dari sisa - sisa tawanya, Fang menjawab. "Mana kutahu! Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku. Kaunya saja yang badannya kekecilan!"

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang telah datang dari luar, membuka pintu dengan dua kantong kresek belanjaan. Itu, Gopal.

"Hah? Boboiboy! Apa yang kamu pakai? Itu kan celana dalamku!"

Boboiboy masih menatap Fang datar, dan Fang masih tertawa. Namun detik selanjutnya, mereka berdua melirik Gopal dan berteriak. "AAAAAAA! PANTAS SAJA KEDODORAN!"

Gedubrak.

 **2**. **Hari Produktif**

Program hari produktif yang dijalani penduduk Komplek Pulau Rintis Estate selama satu bulan sekali.

Di hari minggu, semua penghuni rumah tidak diperbolehkan untuk diam di dalam. Mereka harus bergerak keluar, gotong - royong, bersosialisai, berolahraga, atau apapun itu selama 6 jam kedepan. Mulai dari jam 7 pagi hingga 1 siang.

Namun seperti biasa, layaknya pengangguran pada umumnya. Tidak ada kerjaan. Beginilah salah satu kegiatan Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal di hari produktif ini. Duduk di pinggir lapangan, menonton orang - orang yang bermain bola tanpa ikut bermain bersamanya.

Padahal mereka sudah diajak berkali-kali, tapi tetap enggan. Bertiga itu tetap memilih bermalas-malasan di kursi penonton.

"Hey, trio model iklan! Ayo main!"

Itu suara Amar Deep dari tengah lapang, namun disahut dengan jawaban "Tidak." Dengan kompak.

"Serius nih? Biasanya kan kalian suka main sampe 5 jam!"

Baik Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal menggeleng. Main 5 jam, disangka kerja kantoran apa.

"Asik loh, ngeluarin keringat! Ayo main! Mumpung mataharinya masih hangat!"

Namun mereka tetap menjawab, "Kan kami sudah bilang tidak."

"Bener nih?"

"Iya."

"Serius ga akan ikutan?"

"Iya."

"Bener nihhhh?"

Kesal, Fang pun langsung bangkit dari duduk dan melepas sebelah sepatunya. "Sekali lagi kau bicara, sepatuku yang akan menyahutnya," ancamnya.

"Ya, iya. Ampun!" Amar Deep menyerah, walau selanjutnya ia malah komat - kamit sendiri, yang bisa Boboiboy tebak bahwa ia sedang mengatai Fang.

Masih dengan selonjoran di sisi lapangan, Boboiboy berteriak. "Hey, Amar Deep! Kalau kau mengatai temanku seperti itu, aku do'akan agar tidak ada orang yang menyukaimu!"

"Siapa peduli? Orang aku sudah punya pacar!"

Boboiboy tercenung. Otaknya berputar, berusaha mencerna perkataan Amar Deep, yang akhirnya dibenarkan oleh hatinya.

"Kau benar juga ya, Amar. Selamat ya!"

Namun orang yang bersangkutan malah memberi lelaki bertopi itu jari tengah. Tapi Boboiboy tidak sadar. "Hebat sekali ya Amar."

Fang sedang memakai sepatu, Boboiboy bergumam sendiri, sementara Gopal memberenggut. "Boboiboy, aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus," katanya terdengar siratan kecewa disana.

"Begini apanya?"

"Sudah cukup aku bermalas-malassan lagi. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan telat masuk kuliah lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan pura - pura sakit lalu bolos kuliah lagi. Aku benar - benar berjanji Boboiboy. Aku ingin jadi anak baik. Sudah cukup aku membuat papaku pusing 19 keliling," jelas Gopal mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Boboiboy yang sedari tadi menatapnya, hanya bisa mendengar dan berkata, "Tapi aku gabuat janji tuh."

Disitu, Gopal bersumpah untuk menyumpal mulutnya menggunakan belut listrik. "Kalau saja ini bukan tempat umum, kau sudah aku gulung Boboiboy."

"Yeeee, jangan ngambek dulu. Akhir - akhir ini kau bermalas - malassan kan ada baiknya juga! Mungkin dengan begini, perlahan kau bisa jadi anak baik. Anak baik yang pemalas."

"Itu namanya anak tolol," sanggah Fang sarkasme.

"Tuh kan, benar kata Fang," perkataannya membuat Gopal mulai berkaca - kaca.

Boboiboy menghela nafas kasar, lalu menoleh pada mahkluk alien itu. "Jika ada amplas, maka aku akan kikis mulutmu, Fang."

"Tenang saja Gopal, kan masih ada kami. Jika kau mau berubah, maka kami pun akan begitu," dan satu kalimat tersebut mampu membuat Gopal berbinar haru menatap sahabat topinya.

"Nah, jadi, ayo kita tidur dan bermalas - malassan dirumah."

Namun tetap saja. Boboiboy tidak mau berubah.

"Gopal, kau ingin olahraga?" Fang bersaran.

"Boleh."

"Ayo kita angkat pot bunga dan menaruhnya di kepala Boboiboy."

"Eh?!" Boboiboy terkaget, mulai panik melihat kawan - kawannya yang akan meledak.

"Kaburrrrrrrr!"

"MARI SINI KAU, BOBOIBOY!"

...

 ** _to be continued_**

Canda receh untuk hari minggu

Salam cinta dari Kaizo untuk saya

Regards, **Blacklist Name**


	2. chapter 2

**Blacklist Name Present :**

 **Rumah 12**

 _Semoga di masa depan nanti, aku bisa terbang_

 **Boboiboy c to Monsta**

...

 **3\. Jorsep Si** **Tampan**

Sekitar 2 minggu lalu, Kaizo, kakak kandung Fang datang kemari. Ia datang ke bumi hendak menengok keadaan adiknya sambil mengurus sesuatu disini. Dan untuk oleh - oleh atau sekedar barang kenangan, bisa juga disebut hadiah mungkin(?) Kaizo memberikan adik kesayangannya itu, kucing anggora jantan berwarna hitam.

Fang sangat senang, penuh sayang ia mengurus hewan pemberian sang kakak tercinta.

Awalnya Boboiboy dan Gopal juga ikut bahagia. Tapi tidak, setelah beberapa hari kemudian.

"Jor - jor, dimana kamu nak~?"

Nama kucingnya Jorsep si tampan. Dan nama pendeknya, Jor - jor. Salah satu kucing hebat milik Fang karena bisa makan semangka.

"Jorsep tampan~"

Sang pemilik merunduk ke bawah meja makan. Lalu ia beranjak ke ruang tamu, ke lantai dua, kamar Boboiboy, kamar Gopal, hingga kamar dirinya sendiri. Terus begitu, sampai - sampai ia mengulang tiga kali keliling rumah untuk mencari Jorsep. Tapi kucing itu tidak unjuk satu bulu pun.

Boboiboy dan Gopal yang sedang tenang menonton televisi, hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak mau peduli dengan teman mereka yang satu ini. Hanya karena kucing, Fang bisa gila dibuatnya.

"HEY, ASEMAN JAWA! KALIAN MAKAN KUCING KU YA?" teriak Fang dari dapur.

"Kalau aku siluman, maka dari kemarin akan ku telan si Jorsep itu," jawab Boboiboy, pandangannya masih pada tv.

"Arghhh, aku bisa gila karena dia. Jadi ingin mandi rasanya."

Pemuda bersurai acak - acakkan itu frustasi, lalu masuk kamar mandi.

"Fang itu random ya," celetuk Gopal sambil mengunyah keripiknya.

"Sudah kubilang. Kalau masalah Jorsep, dia pasti gila."

"INI SIAPA YANG BUANG KRESEK DI KAMAR MANDI?!"

Gopal tersedak, Boboiboy kebingungan melihat teman di sebelahnya itu. "Kenapa kau?"

"Kalau Fang keluar dari kamar mandi, jangan tuduh aku ya." Lalu Gopalpun pura - pura tidur.

"Heh, Boboiboy! Kerjaanmu pasti nih, buang sampah sembarangan!"

Dengan setelan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang Fang, ia menghampiri Boboiboy layaknya ibu kos.

"Kau ini sering sekali menuduh orang ya."

"Ya, lalu siapa lagi? Gopal?"

Dibenak Boboiboy, dapat ia simpulkan bahwa pelakunya adalah Gopal. Namun karena ia lebih mengerti keadaan sobatnya itu, Boboiboy memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan.

"Itu kerjaan kucingmu. Gila, dasar."

Fang melunak. "Si Jorsep?"

"Iya."

"Yaampun anak itu ada - ada saja."

Dan Fang pun kembali menuju kamar mandi.

Boboiboy berdo'a, bahwa ia bisa jadi kucing kali ini.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, Gopal jadi ketiduran beneran, dan Boboiboy terus memindahkan _channel_ karena tidak kunjung mendapat acara yang seru.

Fang keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah, segarnya."

Boboiboy menoleh pada mahkluk itu yang datang menghampiri ruang tv.

"Mandimu lama. Sudah seperti ibu - ibu, kau tahu?"

"Justru aku sedang menghabiskan libur kuliah yang menyenangkan." Fang duduk di sebelah Boboiboy.

"Mengapa kau tidak rubah kelamin saja?"

"Sialan."

Masih dengan memindah - mindahkan _channel_ , membuat Fang gerah melihat Boboiboy yang tampak tidak ada kerjaan, lalu merebut remote dari tangannya.

"Berikan sini. Nanti remote ini akan bau kalau kau pegang terus."

"Tidak ada yang seru tahu!" Boboiboy bersunggut.

"Nonton berita dong. Kali - kali otak kita harus realistis."

"Kau tidak punya kelainan kan?"

 _Channel_ dipindahkan, berita ditampilkan.

Boboiboy sudah beralih pada ponselnya, ia bertanya lagi, "Jorsep belum ketemu juga?"

Fang fokus pada berita. "Dia sedang menggoda kucing tetangga."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku punya hubungan batin dengannya."

"Lalu kau tidak akan peduli lagi?"

"Jorsep sudah besar. Dia harus _explore_ dunia luar."

Mendengarnya, Boboiboy hanya bisa meng'iya'kan dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, suara kucing terdengar. "Miaww~"

Fang langsung berdiri, lalu meloncati sofa dengan sebelumnya menekan wajah Boboiboy.

Jorsep turun dari tangga.

"Kemana saja kau sayang?!"

Boboiboy menatap datar, lalu segera menelusuri _gugel_ :

 **Kiat - kiat memasukkan teman ke rumah sakit jiwa**

 **4\. Level Single**

Acara tv Boboiboy kali ini adalah, serial kartun Larvo.

Baginya tontonan ini dapat membuatnya tenang di sabtu pagi. Tidak ada mata kuliah, tidak ada rencana untuk pergi, karena tidak punya uang. Hm, mengenaskan.

Dengan duduk santai di sofa, dari tadi Boboiboy asik tertawa sambil menggigit kuku - kuku jarinya. Bukan karena jorok, tapi karena tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Berbeda dengan Fang yang terlihat fokus membersihkan perangkat komputernya di meja makan.

Tapi, coba kalian renungkan sebentar.

Meja makan, biasanya untuk makan.

Namun bagi Fang, kalau itu meja, ya tetap meja.

Oke, penggunaan barang yang bagus.

Gopal pun datang dari lantai dua dengan jiwa setengah sadar di pukul 10 pagi.

Menyadari kehadirannya, Boboiboy dan Fang menyapa bersamaan. "Pagi. Masih belum dapat pacar ya hari ini?"

Sementara menghiraukannya, Gopal berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil minum kemudian menyahut, "Kalian juga kan?"

Mendengarnya, mereka bertiga langsung saling pandang. Ah, percakapan pagi yang begitu pahit.

Pemuda gempal itu pun mengambil tempat di sebelah Boboiboy.

"Hari ini tidak akan ada rencana pergi?"

"Tanggal tua," jawab Boboiboy.

"Kalau berolahraga?"

"Badanku sudah bagus."

"Beli makanan?"

"Tidak punya uang."

"Punya pacar?"

"Tidak ada yang mau."

Ah, lagi - lagi percakapan yang menyakitkan part. 2

 **Ting Nong**

Suara bel terdengar dari luar rumah, mendengarnya membuat Fang langsung sigap berlari ke arah pintu.

"BIAR AKU YANG BUKA!"

Ia berharap itu adalah mas - mas pengantar paket.

Tapi ternyata, lebih dari itu.

"Maaf mas, saya mau nanya."

Seorang perempuan, menghampiri rumah 12. Sebuah keajaiban sekali.

Fang mematung, dan kepekaan Boboiboy juga Gopal akan perempuan membuat mereka juga berlari menghampiri Fang.

Dan gadis itu, cantik sekali.

Jujur. Seiring mereka tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa, ketiga mahkluk itu jadi payah dalam berhubungan dengan kaum hawa termasuk Ying dan Yaya, walau merupakan sahabat dari kecil, namun kini sudah lama sekali tidak berhubungan.

Maka dari itu, mereka rasa ini sebuah kesempatan.

"Sebentar ya," kata Fang lalu menutup pintu.

Ia merangkul 2 sobat lainnya.

"Aku yang akan hadapi dia," katanya.

"Hah? Kenapa kau? Curang!" Gopal tak terima.

"Karena aku yang paling tampan disini."

Menyudahinya, Fang lalu membuka pintu lagi.

"Maaf, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Si gadis tertawa. "Aku kira kenapa, sampai - sampai kau menutup pintu."

"Begini, aku ingin tanya kalau-

"Jangan bicara dengannya! Dia lelaki penyuka belalang sembah!"

Ucapan gadis itu terpotong, semuanya melirik ke arah sumber suara. Gopal.

Gopal masih tidak terima.

"Ah, maaf nona. Dia memang-

"Dia pacarku nona."

Semuanya melirik ke arah Boboiboy yang tadi memotong ucapan Fang. Jelas, Boboiboy juga tidak terima.

"Sebentar ya nona." Fang berbalik badan. Kemudian berbisik pada teman - temannya. "Kalian, S I A L A N," menahan amarah sambil mengejah kata terakhir.

Fang hendak kembali pada gadis tadi, namun sosok itu sudah menghilang.

Fang menghela nafasnya. "Hah. Aku sangat mengutuk rumah ini."

...

 ** _to be continued (?)_**

Nyelesain ini sambil makan samyang.

Nemenin kamu supaya lupa kalo besok senin.

Regards, **Blacklist Name**


End file.
